Amon
Amon formerly known as Noatak was one of the main antagonists of the series alongside Zeref, Acnologia, Ozai, Unalaq, Zaheer, Kuvira, Vaatu, Clockwerk, Neyla, Dr. M, La Paradox, Drake Lupus and Mina Loveberry. Appearance He wears a full body clothing with a white mask to cover his face. Personality Noatak was once a caring boy who strove to protect his younger brother. However, having been corrupted by the use of bloodbending at a young age and having to endure the burden of all of Yakone's expectations due to his prowess, Amon became a calm and composed individual, more cold and detached from the world. He developed some sociopathic aspects and a desire for power, fueled by his intent for equality among everyone. Amon had somewhat idolized Avatar Aang's ability to remove an individual's bending, believing that skill to be more powerful than bloodbending. In time, Amon had eventually devised his own technique to remove one's bending by utilizing his bloodbending to sever the bender's connection with their bending ability. Amon had a severe abhorrence toward benders and was a staunch believer in what he viewed as equality, affectionately referring to his followers as "brothers and sisters". Amon sincerely believed in his rhetoric, having striven to be fair and treat everyone equally since he was a child. Ultimately, it was a misguided desire for justice as well as latent lust for power that led him to start the Anti-bending Revolution. He was clever and composed, as well as a convincing orator. He had a high command of the art of public speaking, knowing how to mystify and terrify his audiences and enemies alike, inspiring loyalty with each word and gaining widespread following for his cause. At the beginning of the revolution, he seemed to have plans for Korra and avoided fighting her, resorting to allowing her to escape and spread word of his abilities to the city. Amon also chose not to take away her bending when he ambushed her after refusing to fight her, foreseeing that it would make her a martyr for benders and unite them globally against his cause. His proactive and logical thinking typically put him "one step ahead". Amon was a calculating and manipulative individual; his schemes were well planned and executed with great efficiency. He was also cautious, as he avoided direct conflict with benders, especially those with great power such as Korra, knowing that he risked exposure in facing them. He displayed utter fearlessness, which was exhibited when he was nearly blasted by Korra's firebending, overcoming Tarrlok's bloodbending, and chasing after Korra following her escape from Tarrlok's hideout. To support his pseudo backstory of a firebender scarring his face, Amon used makeup to make it appear that he had actually been scarred. He was a strong-willed individual in possession of a high level of self-control, making him an extremely formidable opponent. His calm composure never wavered; when Korra escaped her prison and fired large missiles of ice at him, Amon did not hesitate to chase after her, but he remained composed when he lightly scolded his subordinates for underestimating her, which he had warned against. Mortal danger and his strong instinct to survive caused him to slip up once, revealing his true self. However, even in a distraught state, he regained his composure rather quickly, successfully enabling him to escape. Bending & Abilities Amon has shown himself to be a very skilled and nimble fighter; his superior agility allows him to maneuver himself gracefully to the extent of being able to dodge lightning at close range. His knowledge of chi blocking is powerful, making him dangerous to benders. He has also developed a way to take away a person's bending permanently using bloodbending. He can also perform this on the Avatar successfully. He is also well versed in terrorist tactics, drawing out hatred from non-benders and bestowing fear on benders, always looking for a psychological edge against his opponents as well as terrorizing and threatening all who go against his plans. It has been shown that Amon is able to resist blood-bending when Tarrlok attacked him. He has also displayed a gift for political strategy, accurately portending that if he took away Korra's bending so early in his revolution that it would only end in Korra becoming a martyr, and that benders across the globe would unite against the Equalist revolt. Weapons None. Family * Unnamed Mother (Deceased) * Yakone (Father) (Deceased) * Tarrlok (Brother) (Deceased) Voice Actor Steven Blum. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Benders Category:Sons Category:Brothers Category:Single Category:Leaders Category:Equilists Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads